lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Decade Apex of Tag Teams 4
Decade Apex of Tag Teams 4 was the 4th official ranking for the Decade Apex of Tag Teams, an Apex listing of the top 10 e-wrestling tag teams to have competed in the e-federation, Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW), formerly the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA), acknowledging the in and out of character success from those who paved the way during the promotion's first decade of existence. The 4th overall ranking was announced on December 9, 2009. Although their were many pairings, the tandem of The Rabbi and "Sick" Nick were the tag team who claimed the 4th spot with 95 points and one first place votes. In addition to their tag team achievement, Rabbi finished eleventhin the Apex of the Decade polling. Synopsis Statistics: :• Members: The Rabbi & “Sick” Nick :• Combined Weight: LPW United States Tag Team Championships (Twice) :• Achievements: ::•''' LPW World Tag Team Championships ::•''' LPW Undisputed Tag Team Championships :• Record: Wins, 3 Losses, 0 Draws (On record) :• Finishing Maneuver: Unknown :• Tag Team Debut: Unknown :• Last Match: PWA Schizophrenia LIVE from the University of Wisconsin (Lost Tag Team Turmoil Match) :• Score: 95 Points (1 First Place Vote) The Word on the Street is: The original “bromance” of the PWA & LPW. The names “Sick” Nick and The Rabbi are synonymous with Tag Team wrestling. The team was extremely popular and well respected, even though they were not, on the surface, the best “fit” for each other. Exactly when The Rabbi and “Sick” Nick began teaming together is very unclear. However, when they did, they quickly took the PWA by storm. Basing themselves as a comedic tag team, they wooed the crowd with hilarity and antics which would rival any practical joke show of today. However, it would mean nothing if they couldn't back it up in the ring. And that's exactly what they did. The Rabbi's deeply religious style was not believed to work with Nick's extremely hardcore style, but the pair rubbed off on each other, the Rabbi adopting many of Nick's hardcore maneuvers into his own wrestling style. Likewise, “Sick” Nick picked up some of the Rabbi's more technical and methodical style of wrestling. It was this give and take in their wrestling styles which lead the pair to two United States Tag Team Championship reigns. They were not easy champions to go against, as the unpredictability of the team was one of their great strengths. Likewise, when preparing for a match with Rabbi and Nick, many teams tried to influence their own style by adding their own unpredictability. However, many times, they found themselves confused by this, and on the losing end of the match. The first pair to unseat the champions were Bloodrose and Mass Chaos, however, in the rematch at Revelations, which included Wevv Mang and Red Dragon, The Rabbi & Sick Nick prevailed, winning their second US Tag Team Championships. That however wouldn't last long, as Wevv Mang and Red Dragon defeated the pair in their first defense. The would not challenge for the titles again until the Tag Team Turmoil match at the University of Wisconsin, where in the match, the team would explode, leading the pair to feud with each other, ending their alliance. In recent years, the pair have patched things up, and have settled the bad blood between them. While both are in retirement now there's no doubting the influence they had on the Tag Team Division, forging a path for many other “odd couple” pairings. For their efforts to Tag Team Wrestling, the public have voted “Sick” Nick and The Rabbi as number 4 on the all time list of greatest Tag Teams. See also *The Rabbi *"Sick" Nick *Decade Apex of Tag Teams External links Category:Decade Apex of Tag Teams